Sora (Yandere Sim)
Sora (Not to be confused with Sora, Sora, Sora, or Sora) is actually from a ing video game, that of Yandere Simulator. Yandere Simulator has a lot of hype for a game not even 20% complete so if his game is ever finished he's going to have a strong change of being in smash of course. Life Sora (last name Sosuke) was born like a normal child. Little does anyone else know, he was born in a bathroom during a convention. No one knows why his mother was even there at the time. When he was five, he realised that, despite his absurd hair colour, he was doomed to never be a main character. But this didn't stop him for trying some completely absurd . Because of the realisation of this, he actually went ahead and burnt down his kindergarten... Well, only the nap area was burnt down, the rest of it was fine. During a primary school excursion to the beach, he gathered up a bunch of crabs, stuffed a few of them in his trunks and placed the others in the circle in an attempt to summon the devil. This didn't do anything but Oka Ruto uses this recount as to how Sakyu Basu was summoned... Despite just about everyone reporting nothing happened. When entering middle school, he realised that there were a ton of girls that were magnetised toward him. He didn't know why this was but just went with it. This dragged over into high school. He's a lady magnet and even his teacher is willing to this pimp. Confusion Sora is often confused with some brown-haired boy that has a big key and giant shoes. These people, are complete s, since everyone knows there is only one video game Sora, and that is this one. Relevance As stated before, Sora is part of an upcoming game people seem to be VERY hyped for. So hyped in fact that they are already modding the incomplete game with custom uniform designs and model swapping everyone. How come Sora is so important? For one, he was actually one of the first few male students that weren't Senpai, and he has close connections to a somewhat popular student: Saki Miyu. But of course she's popular, she's basically Hatsune Miku's daughter. Since Yandere-Chan would be considered too Violent and over- ualised for someone her age as well as almost ing evil, Sora would be a good stand-in for her and have a moveset comprised of everything NPC's can do and since he is in the Drama club, his taunts would be amazing. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-11-16 at 10.53.29 pm.png|The side of Sora's face as he enters school, the es haven't tackled him yet. Screen Shot 2015-11-16 at 11.42.32 pm.png|Sora checking his Locker, having escaped from the fangirls. Screen Shot 2015-11-16 at 11.55.56 pm.png|Sora walking down some stairs while a sunset produces the lighting. Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.04.22 pm.png|Sora with his Squad, obviously stating that they have achieved a 'Squad Goal'. Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.04.56 pm.png|Sora embarred, mainly because some of his es are in the shot. Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.05.46 pm.png|A bunch of Sora's es, all chatting about that orgy they had last night. Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.05.19 pm.png|Sora's main, Saki Miyu. Her tho. Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.09.03 pm.png|Sora shocked to find out that his Teacher is too busy to go at it tonight. Screen Shot 2015-11-18 at 9.10.22 pm.png|Sora in disbelief Screen Shot 2015-11-19 at 9.35.14 pm.png|Sora covered in blood. He's high as, and you can blame Info-Chan for that. Screen Shot 2015-11-19 at 9.18.07 pm.png|Sora being followed by his harem Screen Shot 2015-11-19 at 9.16.28 pm.png|Sora answering the texts his es sent him Screen Shot 2016-03-16 at 11.02.10 pm.png|Post haircut Screen Shot 2016-03-16 at 11.00.36 pm.png|He got his es a better hairstylist Screen Shot 2016-03-16 at 11.00.56 pm.png|But his main had to improvise Screen Shot 2016-03-16 at 10.59.29 pm.png|Noodle hair arouses him Screen Shot 2016-03-16 at 11.01.36 pm.png|Mmmmmm, blue noodles Screen Shot 2016-03-16 at 11.05.20 pm.png|Even Sans can't get enough of this boy Screen Shot 2016-03-16 at 11.11.34 pm.png|He knows how cloning works guys Trivia * Sora used to be part of the computing club before the School had to shut it down, so he has experience working with computers as well. * He has blue hair and a Katana prop can be found somewhere in the school. Because of this, his potential to be a Blue-haired Swordsmen is actually decent. * No one knows if anything is wrong with the eye that he covers up. ** Upon arrival to the school, some little - boy named Chojo Tekina forced Sora to cut his hair because Chojo demanded he be the only one to pull off the 'Covering one eye with your hair' look, and everyone hates him for it. * The only girl that doesn't seem interested in this dude (aside from Yandere-Chan herself) is Oka Ruto. But she seems to be the only member of this Occult club which people say is worshiped in so I'm pretty sure that's a good thing.Category:Shares a Name with Somebody Else Category:Has too many waifus/husbandos Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Not Wanted Newcomers Category:Not Too Big Category:Yandere Simulator Characters Category:Sora Category:Animea Category:Animea Trash to be Removed